dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ginger Town Showdown
Cell |next=A Farewell to Arms }} is the one hundred sixty eighth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred sixty-second overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover features Imperfect Cell in his Imperfect, exoskeleton, and egg forms. This image was colored by Akira Toriyama for Toei Animation to have Cell's colors for his appearance in the Dragon Ball Z anime. Summary Cell asks if Piccolo is saying that he is not Piccolo, and Piccolo tells him that he is catching on. As he flies towards Gingertown, Future Trunks senses another powerful ki, but does not know whose it is. Krillin quickly recognizes it as Piccolo's, and says that he must have merged. Future Trunks is surprised, and asks if Krillin means merging with Kami. Krillin says yes, and notes that Piccolo was already powerful beforehand. Future Trunks is surprised at the difference made by the fusion. In Gingertown, Piccolo says that it is convenient that Cell killed all of the residents already, as now he does not have to hold back. He then hits Cell with a massive Ki Blast. Still en route, Future Trunks and Krillin feel the massive blast. Future Trunks wonders what happened, and Krillin notes that the blast is visible from where they are. Future Trunks concludes that the battle must have begun. When the smoke clears, Cell is nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, the androids are driving when Android 17 suddenly stops. He and Android 18 get out, and Android 17 asks if she felt a shudder in the air. Android 18 says that she did, and Android 16 says that it came from a suburb of West City. He then says that two powerful ki are fighting. Android 17 says that he never told them he was equipped with sensors, but Android 16 replies that he never asked. Android 17 asks who is fighting, but Android 16 says neither are in his databanks, although one of them rivals Android 17 in power. Android 17 says that his sensors are malfunctioning, as no one rivals him in power. The androids then decide to continue onwards. Back at Ginger Town, Cell manages to get up, and Piccolo charges at him. Cell swipes at Piccolo and misses, and Piccolo kicks him in the back. Cell lands and regains his composure, but Piccolo quickly kicks him into the air again. When Cell lands, Piccolo asks if that is all he has got. Cell says that Piccolo is not a bad fighter, but that he is not yet in his Perfect form. Piccolo asks if that is why he is attacking people, and Cell confirms that he is extracting their lives for energy. Piccolo then angrily demands to know who sent him in the time machine, and Cell reveals that he sent himself, after reverting to his egg form due to the machine's small size. Cell says that he is surprised Piccolo knows about the time machine, but says that he will not know his next move. Cell then begins to do a Kamehameha, shocking Piccolo when he recognizes the stance. Appearances Characters *Cell *Piccolo *Future Trunks *Krillin *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 Locations *Earth **Gingertown **Northern Mountains Techniques *Explosive Demon Wave Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters